Solamente Por Amor
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Un apasionado reencuentro y un horrible malentendido, han marcado la vida de Candy y Terry para siempre... ¿Podrán superar una vez más sus diferencias? ¿Aceptarán que aún existe amor entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

 **"SOLAMENTE POR AMOR"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Introducción

* * *

 _East Hampton, Nueva York, agosto de 1922_

—Hoy debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida —le dijo una profunda voz, mientras él observaba la playa, a través del ventanal—. Pero es obvio que no la estás pasando bien… ¿Quieres decirme qué está sucediendo, hijo?

Aquella pregunta le molestó de sobremanera… ¿Quién se creía ese hombre? " _¿Mi maldita conciencia?"_ ¿Por qué de pronto quería charlar y ser su amigo? El joven decidió ignorarlo y continuó observando a través de los cristales... Pensó que no tenía por qué responder la ridícula pregunta que se le había cuestionado.

—Terrence… Si no estás seguro de casarte… Entonces, será mejor que no lo hagas —expresó el hombre con sabiduría—. Te pido que analices tus sentimientos y tomes las cosas con más calma… No te lastimes… Ni tampoco lastimes a esa muchacha.

Terry sonrió amargamente ante aquella petición y seguro de sí mismo, respondió:

—Es muy generoso de su parte, Duque de Grandchester… —dijo el joven actor—. Mostrar preocupación por mi felicidad, es un gesto tan noble, que realmente me conmueve —agregó en tono sarcástico—. Sin embargo, será mejor que se guarde sus opiniones, porque no las necesito.

A Richard Grandchester, le importó en lo más mínimo aquel destello de rebeldía y malcriadez, e insistió:

— ¿Qué está pasando Terry? Vine desde Inglaterra con la ilusión de verte feliz al lado de la mujer de tu vida… —reclamó con atrevimiento—. Pero resulta que llego y me encuentro con que no hay ni siquiera, un poco de felicidad en ti —el corazón de Terry latió con mucha fuerza, y luego sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó su chaqueta y buscó la salida de aquel lugar, él ya no pensaba seguir escuchando a ese hombre—. Terry… No te olvides de que puedes confiar en mí.… Yo estaré aquí, dispuesto a escucharte si lo que deseas es hablar…

El muchacho respiró hondo y sin voltear a ver a su padre, dijo:

—No pienso hablar contigo, ni con nadie… —sentenció Terry con autoridad—. Me casaré con Candice… Y punto… Si te interesa estar presente, entonces te veré en la ceremonia y si no te importa acompañarme, será mejor que salgas por donde entraste, y te largues de vuelta a tu querido Londres… —añadió con arrogancia, antes de girar la perilla de la puerta y salir del estudio.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Estoy de regreso! Preparando todo para festejar a Terry como él se merece._ _Espero que puedan acompañarme leyendo y comentando._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-** _ **No se preocupen éste fic ya está terminado, así que no sufrirán esperando. Son solo diez capítulos, por lo tanto no se aburrirán (eso digo yo jajaja)**_

 _ **-Algunas de ustedes ya lo leyeron, pero les aclaro que ésta edición está corregida y aumentada (por si les interesa volver a leer)**_

 _¡Saludos y que lo disfruten!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

 **"SOLAMENTE POR AMOR"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Capítulo 1

* * *

 _East Hampton, Nueva York, agosto de 1922_

Ya todo estaba listo. En unas cuantas horas el enlace matrimonial se llevaría acabo… No había más que decir, ni tampoco quedaba nada más por hacer. Finalmente, después de un tormentoso proceso, Terry se presentaría frente al altar y se casaría con Candy… Lo haría tal y como las buenas costumbres lo estipulaban.

Era triste y muy lamentable la forma en la que sus vidas se unirían, pero casarse de esa horrible manera, era el único camino a seguir en un caso como el suyo, eso le quedó muy claro el día en el que Elroy Andley los enjuició.

Ante aquel frío y oscuro panorama, Terry sonrió con verdadera amargura y después dejó libre un pesado suspiro...

Parecía que estaba escrito en el destino. Definitivamente todo indicaba que él estaba reservado para contraer matrimonio de forma inusual.

Su mente y su espíritu se encontraban desgastados. Tanto pensar y tanto sentir, terminaron por asfixiarlo, tenía dos meses enteros viviendo en un constante sube y baja. Llevaba todo ese tiempo sumergido en una pesadilla, de la que increíblemente, no deseaba despertar. No quería, porque a pesar de toda la porquería que había en su entorno, él se sentía patéticamente conforme, pues como fuera, Candy y él estaban juntos…

Estar con Candy, era lo único que él quería.

Aún en esas circunstancias... Inclusive con todas las dudas e incertidumbre que su alma cargaba.

El joven Grandchester miró hacia la playa, respiró con profundidad y luego permitió que su mente, navegara por el confuso mar de sus recuerdos… No tenía mucho que decir al respecto… Ningún recuerdo era cien por ciento claro. Solamente sabía que el amor que sentía por Candy, lo llevó a perder completamente la cordura y que a causa de ello, terminó por hacer lo que siempre evitó hacer: lastimar a Candy, nunca fue parte de sus planes...

...

 **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~Flash Back~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

 _Dos meses antes…_

 _Miami, Florida_

 _"Esto es parte de la vida"_ Se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a creer en ello... _"Algún día tenía que pasar… Tarde o temprano, ella y yo nos veríamos de nuevo"_ Pensó deteniéndose justo a unos metros, de la figura de la mujer, a la que siempre amó.

Terry no quería que la joven volteara y lo viera… No deseaba asustarla y hacer que ella se marchara. Candy había huido de él, desde el preciso momento en el que se reencontraron y eso le partía el corazón.

¿Por qué lo lastimaba de esa forma? ¿Era ella consciente de que cada vez que lo ignoraba, él se sentía miserable?

Nada de lo que Terry hacía, lograba que la chica le dedicara una mirada o una simple sonrisa. Era como si él no existiera para ella. Increíblemente, cada desplante o rechazo de la Señorita Andley era como un reto a superar. Todo ese desconocido despotismo que la Candy le mostraba, le invitaba a no obedecerla, no le importaba la descortesía con la que lo trataba, Terry no deseaba dejarla en paz y se lo hacía ver en cada oportunidad.

Entre más grosera se comportaba, él más insistía en captar su atención.

— ¿Sigue huyendo de la fiestas, Señorita Andley? —le preguntó socarronamente, mientras se plantaba a un lado de ella.

Aquella simple pregunta hizo que la cuestionada, se pusiera en guardia y de inmediato respondiera:

—No estoy huyendo Terrence… Solo estoy aquí, viendo el paisaje… ¿Sabes? No hay mucho de esto en Illinois… —se excusó dando unos pasos para alejarse del muchacho.

—Yo también estoy disfrutando del panorama… Tampoco hay mucho de esto en Nueva York… —respondió Terry, mientras observaba la playa—. ¿Sabes? Ese tono de azul… No lo he visto en ningún otro lado.

Los ojos de Terry viajaron con discreción por la figura de la bella rubia… Candy lucía sencillamente exquisita en aquel ligero y elegante vestido verde pistache que usaba, el joven actor, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el magnetismo que emanaba la chica. Su mirada no podía apartarse de ella.

Mientras estuvieron en la fiesta, sus ojos no pararon de observarla. Ni siquiera le daba pena admitir que mientras la miraba, su inquieto y excitado pensamiento, la desnudaba una y otra vez.

— ¿Alguien de la familia me mandó llamar? —preguntó Candy, interrumpiendo los candentes pensamientos de su ex novio.

—No… —respondió Terry, desviando su mirada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no entiendo que es lo que sucede… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, con aquel dulce gesto que pretendía ser rudo—. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? —preguntó mientras observaba de reojo la canasta que Terry llevaba en las manos.

— ¿Seguirte? —Terry fingió diversión—. ¡Dios! Ni que fuera Neil Leagan… —declaró el actor con burla—. No Pecosa… Yo no soy un acosador… No es mi estilo andar por la vida cazando chicas… —añadió con soberbia—. No necesito hacerlo… Ellas son las que me cazan a mí…

Candy esbozó una burlona sonrisa y después lanzó su ataque:

—Ah sí, claro… ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un tenorio como tú? ¿Verdad? —dijo ella con desprecio—. Bueno… Pues yo te dejo… Quizás Elisa Leagan o cualquier otra mujer urgida de tu atención, quiera cazarte…

Aquél reclamo hizo que Terry riera con ganas.

Al ver que Candy abandonaba el salón de fiestas, imaginó que estaba molesta porque él bailaba con una de las invitadas a la boda, sin embargo era hasta ese momento cuando podía comprobarlo…

¡Candy definitivamente estaba celosa!

Ese halagador comportamiento hizo que el ego de Terry volara eufórico por los cielos; el actor sonrió con perversion y luego soltó una carcajada, sabía que verlo reír de esa forma, le resultaba verdaderamente insoportable a la chica y por lo tanto no se reprimió. Río enérgicamente, disfrutando mucho al hacerlo.

Candy por su parte no estaba muy contenta, sus ojos verdes oscurecieron y su linda cara hizo el clásico "gesto de mona" tan conocido por el actor, lo miró con infinita molestia y luego dio un paso hacia el frente.

Al ver que Candy se disponía a marcharse, Terry no tuvo más remedio que pensar en hacer algo para poder retenerla. Caminó detrás de ella, la tomó del brazo e impidió que siguiera caminando. La rubia se estremeció al sentir la poderosa mano de Terry sobre su piel, volteó para mirarlo e instantáneamente se odio a sí misma, por no poder ocultar su nerviosismo. En ese momento, el joven Grandchester supo que Candy no era inmune a él… Aunque tuviera una pesada coraza encima, la chica seguía rindiéndose a su tacto. Su corazón se llenó de una inmensa dicha al darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella.

—En realidad, sí te estaba buscando… —le dijo Terry, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara y elevara su mirada—. Deseaba… Platicar contigo…. Creo que es lo mínimo que nos debemos, después de tantos años sin vernos…

— ¿Platicar?

— ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

Candy no respondió a la pregunta, solo se encogió de hombros y luego relajó un poco su rígida postura. El joven actor la sintió más tranquila y entonces dijo:

—Además… Seamos honestos… La boda se ha convertido en un aburrido ritual…

Terry no deseaba ofender a los Andley con aquella declaración, pero cuando unieron las palabras: Boda y Miami, en la misma oración, él pensó en otra cosa… Su mente imaginó algo muy distinto a lo que realmente presenció.

La Tía Abuela Elroy hizo su absoluta voluntad: la música, la comida, la bebida… Todo lo convirtió en algo demasiado conservador y aburrido. Él estaba muy seguro de que la propia Karen Klyss había sido tremendamente desdichada, con todo ese despliegue de ridiculez, pero para suerte de todos, ella estaba tan enamorada de Albert, que aceptaba todas las impertinencias de la " _Vieja Bruja_ "... De otra manera, la loca chica no hubiese arruinado su fiesta de esa forma.

—Tú misma lo has visto… Los novios buscaron marcharse, antes de que se quedaran dormidos sobre la mesa de honor… —añadió el rebelde castaño.

Candy no pudo soportarlo más y rió con soltura.

—Siento que solo Elisa está pasándosela bien… —admitió ella, recordando a la pelirroja bailando alegremente con un aburrido Neil.

Terry la observó embelesado. Verla reír lo hacía ridículamente feliz… Saber que él la divertía, era como un tipo de ganancia en ese juego que ambos estaban sosteniendo, ella se veía radiante, se parecía mucho a la Candy del Colegio San Pablo, aquella chica alegre que lo enamoró sin remedio.

—Tengo varias cosas interesantes aquí… —mencionó él, señalando la canasta—. Vayamos a la playa… E improvisemos un picnic ¿Te gusta la idea? —pidió esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas, olvidándose de lo tonto que se sentía, cada vez que sonreía de esa forma.

Candy le observó con detenimiento y Terry se sintió muy seguro de la respuesta que ella le iba dar:

" _No Terrence… No quiero ir contigo… Ya me tengo que ir…"_

Prácticamente la podía escuchar diciendo eso… Sin embargo no le interesaba si esa era su respuesta, porque de todas formas él insistiría. Era algo increíble, pero estaba dispuesto a todo… Inclusive estaba listo para ponerse de rodillas y rogarle que se quedara a su lado…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos? ¿O quieres regresar a la fiesta?

Terry la observó meditar y luego sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ella respondió:

—Está bien, iré contigo… Solo por un momento… ¿De acuerdo?

Aquella respuesta fue más que suficiente para Terry " _Solo por un momento"_ era como música para sus oídos. En el fondo, él sabía que eso no era cierto, Candy no estaría solamente un momento a su lado… Terry estaba seguro de que ella no se apartaría de él… La chica se quedaría hasta que él deseara dejarla marcharse…

—De acuerdo… —mencionó Terry, tomando la mano a la rubia e invitándola a caminar junto a él—. Venga conmigo, Señorita Andley… —le dijo mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos y se dejaba llevar hacia donde él quería.

 **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~Fin Flash Back~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

...

—He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, Terry… —le hizo saber la voz de su padre, mientras el muchacho abandonaba sus pensamientos y volteaba inmediatamente para mirarlo—. Muchos de esos errores, tienen que ver contigo, hijo… —mencionó observando al joven—. Y quiero que sepas que ya no deseo seguir equivocándome…

Terry negó con la cabeza y muy pronto reclamó:

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho que quiero estar solo! ¿Por qué me has seguido?

Richard sonrió con diversión ante aquel infantil reclamo y luego pensó en su difunto padre. Bien le decía aquél hombre:

 _"Cuando tengas hijos, pagarás cada una de las groserías que me haces"_

 _"¡Qué razón tenías papá!"_ Pensó el Duque de Grandchester, sintiéndose un perfecto tonto… _"Espero que estés contento… Terrence, me está haciendo pagar al triple, por lo que yo te hice a ti…"_

—Te seguí porque se me pegó la gana hacerlo… —respondió Richard, sentándose sobre una roca, al lado de su rebelde hijo—. ¿Qué harás al respecto, Terrence? ¿Echarme de una playa pública? ¿O acaso harás una rabieta como cuando tenías cinco años?

Terry lo miró sumamente enojado, pero ya no le respondió nada… Solo desvió su mirada y se concentró en observar las olas del mar. Observar el vaivén del agua, siempre lo relajaba… No podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza en esos momentos, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse.

—Esta playa es malditamente horrenda… —expresó Richard, observando el desolado lugar—. ¿Sabes? Aún no comprendo la fascinación de los neoyorkinos por este tonto lugar…

Terry se encogió de hombros y declaró:

—La verdad es que no es diferente a las patéticas y tristes playas que hay en el Reino Unido…

Richard rió con diversión. Su hijo estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo no deseaba darle la razón, al menos no tan rápido... En vez de eso, seguiría fiel a su cometido y no dejaría de tocar el tema que le seguía preocupando.

—Como quiera que sea… No me parece el lugar más indicado para una boda…

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —cuestionó Terry con molestia—. Porque si piensas decirme que debo pensarlo y no cometer un error… Entonces me marcharé y te dejaré aquí, hablando solo…

—Yo insistiré cuanto sea necesario —expresó el duque—. Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir, no puedo permitir que cometas un error… Casarte sin gusto, es lo peor que puedes hacer… Te pido que no te equivoques…

— ¿Temes que me equivoque? —Terry sonrió sin ganas—. Padre, el error ya lo cometí… De hecho, casarme con Candice es una forma de enmendarlo… —declaró Terry, mientras Richard sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

— ¿Qué clase de equivocación cometiste, Terry? —preguntó Richard sin saber como sentirse… " _Santo Dios"_ Pensó él… Imaginando la dimensión del "error" cometido—. ¿Le has faltado al respeto a Candy? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir? —preguntó algo desesperado.

Terry hizo un gesto de incomodidad al escuchar la voz de su padre… Y después de unos segundos de silencio, le confesó:

— ¿Faltarle al respeto? Bueno… Yo no le llamaría de esa forma…

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más jovencito… ¿Mancillaste sí o no el honor de Candy? —preguntó con severidad, mientras Terry lo miraba y traía al presente, los recuerdos del momento en el que, él y la rubia hacían el amor…

¿Amarse era una falta de respeto? Terry no lo creía… Sin embargo el resto del mundo, podía pensar que era así.

—Ni siquiera necesitas que te responda… Vamos… Richard… Tú ya sabes como funciona… Incluso tú pasaste por algo como esto… Te enamoraste y estuviste con la mujer que amas… —respondió el actor con un aire de burla en su voz—. En fin… ¿Vas a volver a decirme que no debería casarme?

Richard respiró hondo y negando con la cabeza declaró:

—No… De hecho yo mismo voy arrastrarte hasta el altar…

Hasta ese momento, el duque comprendió la hostilidad con la que fue recibido por los Andley… ¿Cómo no iban a verlo así? ¡Su hijo mancilló el honor de la familia! De pronto Richard se sintió tremendamente avergonzado ¿Por qué demonios Eleanor no le dijo nada al respecto?

—No tienes que arrastrarme… Soy tan estúpido y tan patético, que estoy más que dispuesto a casarme… —contestó Terry… " _A la que tienes que arrastrar hasta aquí es a la novia…_ " Pensó en silencio, sintiendo un hueco en su corazón.

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene Candy? —preguntó el duque con ansiedad.

Terry negó de inmediato.

—La premura del enlace, es por la presión que ha ejercido Elroy Andley... Solo por eso…

— ¿No hay embarazo? —cuestionó, evidentemente contrariado.

—No…

La voz de Terry se quebró, lucía avergonzado y también decepcionado… Fue entonces cuando Richard comprendió a su hijo.

El compromiso no era cosa de él o de Candy… ¡El compromiso y la boda eran idea de la vieja Elroy Andley! ¡Ella estaba obligándolos!

El aristócrata, sabía que la obligación era un mal que destruía el alma. Aún cuando hubiese amor de por medio, el compromiso por obligación, terminaba por herir a las personas. Estaba seguro de que ese era el caso entre su hijo y Candy… Había un malentendido entre ambos y no lo habían aclarado…

—Pero… ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? Santo cielo… ¿Es que Elroy los ha visto a ti y a Candy en la cama? ¿Por qué apresuró las cosas de esta forma?

—No deseo hablar de eso… Por favor… Ya no te preocupes tanto por mí… —dijo Terry antes de levantarse y prepararse para regresar a la casa—. Hay muchas posibilidades de que esta boda no se realice… —admitió con una mezcla de coraje y decepción—. La novia no está muy contenta y como yo lo veo, es probable que me deje plantado en el maldito altar… —declaró el muchacho, antes de retirarse y dejar a Richard Grandchester, con una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

 **Continuará..**.

* * *

 **Ceshire, Skarllet Northman, Becky, Nally Graham, Sabrina Weasley, Esme y Sayuri.** Les dejé un mensaje en sus respectivas cuentas. Gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Invitada** : Gracias por leer, espero que la disfrutes.

 **Alondra** : Ya lo descubrirás ¡Saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Vero** : Amiga, muchas gracias por leer, espero que disfrutes la historia, te mando un abrazo.

 **Invitada** : Me alegra haber despertado tu curiosidad, gracias por leer y bendiciones para ti también.

 **Laleska** : No lo haré, será un capítulo por día y son 10. Saludos.

 **Phambe** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme un comentario. Este fic lo publiqué en otro foro hace casi tres años, pero es la primera vez que lo publico aquí. En cuanto a los cambios tendrá dos capítulos inéditos. Es una historia corta.

Me alegra muchísimo que hayas disfrutado esos fics, acabo de leer tu comentario en "Aún no es tarde" ¡Gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo! Deseo que también disfrutes esta historia ¡Besos desde México!

 **Mita Sanchez** : ¡Ya lo sabrás! Gracias por leer Mita.

 **Eli** : Es muy bueno volver a leerte, espero que también disfrutes de esta historia, a ver si no te dejé igual de intrigada con este capítulo jajaja... ¡Saludos!

 **Blanca** : Ya lo irás descubriendo, no es una historia larga, así que pronto te enterarás de todo ¡Saludos!

* * *

¡ **Nos leemos mañana!**


	3. Publicación Suspendida

****AVISO****

Despues de unos meses de ausencia estoy de vuelta ¡Gracias a quienes apoyaron a las autoras! Por ustedes sé que hay más razones para quedarse y continuar haciendo lo que nos gusta.

 ** _Les pido un poco de paciencia, estoy subiendo de nuevo las historias y es una labor un poquito complicada, ya que hay que acomodar todo de nuevo._**

Todas las historias (Excepto Venganza... el Pasado Regresó) ya están en Wattpad, alla pueden leerlas completas, me encuentran como **Lady_Supernova**


End file.
